


Therapy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Beecher’s in group therapy to try and quit hooking up with guys. Along comes Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

“So,” asked the counselor “Is there anyone in the group you like?”  
Beecher squirmed. “Yeah.”  
“Who?”  
“Do I have to say?” asked Beecher.  
“We need to be honest Mr. Beecher.”  
“Keller,” he admitted, shamefaced.  
Keller merely smirked.  
“Does this not bother you?” asked the counselor.  
“Nah. I’m okay with people fancying me. Hell, if he wants to beat off while thinking of me he can."  
Keller removed his shirt. “There,” he said. “Dream about that baby.”  
The counselor shot him a withering glare.  
Toby stared at the sweaty, muscular chest and sighed.  
“Keller! You are not helping. Put that shirt on,” said the counselor.  
He did, tantalizingly slowly.  
“Look, I’m only doing this because I have low self esteem and so my last shrink said I only use my body to be liked. Really, that’s the only reason why I want Beecher to imagine us having sex, me fucking him slow and deep and hard, till we chafe and ache from it is so I can fill the aching void in me. I think I could fill his void too. Really, really well. “  
The counselor sighed.  
Keller looked ashamed for a fleeting second.  
Toby couldn’t breathe. He was never getting rid of these feelings now.

 

*

Toby had come to this weekend retreat to try and salvage his marriage, but all he’d succeeded in doing was falling for Keller. And now Keller knew all about his feelings too. Just great.

*

Keller lounged in hotel room. Beecher would be all his soon. He was already so close to giving in, he could just taste it. He knew Toby was jerking off while thinking of him so he joined in on his own.  
He touched his cock with sure strokes and pictured Beecher’s pale ass spread out before him, sweat clinging to the soft skin. He could hear Beecher’s soft whimper through the paper-thin walls as he came.

 

*

 

That night Keller came to the bar, and found Toby already there, drinking.  
“Hey,” he said “Want to come home with me?”  
“Keller. I can’t. My wife made me promise I’d stop.”  
“Bet she’s already gone. Come on baby. “  
“Probably. “ Beecher huffed but followed him.

 

Keller undressed, showing off as ever while Toby cursed his inability to stay away.  
Keller kissed him long and deep, sweetly as he would a prom date.  
It rapidly turned hungry and far from chaste.  
Keller led them into the bedroom. They could hear the couple next door arguing loudly.  
His hands joined with Toby’s and their cocks lined up, sweat slowly forming on their damp skin. Toby looked deeply into his eyes, and they were so close now, so close.  
“I can’t kick this habit,” said Toby.  
“You don’t have to, just stay with me.”  
“Yes,” he said softly as they rocked against each other with the rhythm of the sea.  
Keller moved them so they were sucking each other with a steady pulse.  
Beecher’s mouth was perfect on his hard, aching cock as he did the same for Toby.  
They came slowly, but with great care.  
Beecher didn’t want to be cured anymore.


End file.
